Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
| network = ABC Family Jetix | first_aired = | last_aired = | status = Incomplete | num_episodes = 52 (List of episodes) }} Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, commonly known by its initialism, SRMTHFG, is an American/Japanese anime television series, and was created by Ciro Nieli, one of the directors of Teen Titans, with animation being done by a Japanese studio known as The Answer Studio (which would later work on the Cartoon Network original series Transformers: Animated). Set mainly on the fictional planet of Shuggazoom, the series follows the adventures of five robotic monkeys and a human boy named Chiro as they struggle to protect their planet - and the rest of the universe - from the forces of evil. As is obvious from the visual appearance of the show, there is a significant anime influence present, despite being produced for American television. It was also influenced by Star Trek, Super Sentai (most recognizably exemplified in the West by Power Rangers), Voltron and Star Wars. The show also contains various references to pop culture, a notable example being the episode "Season of the Skull", which is an obvious parody of the 1970s thriller The Wicker Man. Plot The Super Robot Monkey Team is set in Shuggazoom, a city that takes up a good portion of its planet, also named Shuggazoom. The rest of the planet is called "The Zone of Wasted Years." The main character is a boy named Chiro. When he was exploring the outskirts of the city, he stumbles upon a giant abandoned robot. Once inside, his curiosity gets the better of him, and he pulls on an old, untouched switch, thus awakening the five robotic monkeys that form the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce. In the process, Chiro also fused himself with the Power Primate, allowing him to transform into the brave fighter and bold leader of the team. With the aid of the five Robot Monkeys: Antauri, Mr. Hal Gibson, SPRX-77, Otto, and Nova, their mission is to save Shuggazoom City from the Skeleton King, the main antagonist of the series. By virtue of the fact that Chiro was not a superhero from birth, the five Robot Monkeys must train him, which ultimately results in him leading the team. The Robot Monkeys continue to train Chiro, as he fulfills his destiny as protector of the universe. When fighting the larger enemies, the Hyperforce uses the Super Robot, which can split into six separate vehicles. Its main attack, when combined as the whole robot, is Lazatron Fury, a powerful energy beam that is fired from its chest. The Super Robot also serves as Chiro and the Monkeys' headquarters and home. Hyperforce Chiro Chiro is the main protagonist of the series. Chiro is 13 years old at the beginning of the series and turned 14 in the middle of the first season. Chiro is at first hesitant in accepting his role as leader of the Hyperforce, but gradually comes to accept his destiny of becoming a defender of Shuggazoom and later the universe. He falls head-over-heels in love with a female protagonist, Jinmay. He pilots the Torso Tank Driver 1, which forms the torso and limbs of the Super Robot. Chiro's powers come from the Power Primate entity inside of him. Very little is known about Chiro's background. He is voiced by Greg Cipes Antauri Antauri is the black monkey in the first two seasons of the series, and the second pilot as Sparx is the first. He (after being resurrected) becomes the powerful silver monkey in the third and fourth seasons. His place on the team is second-in-command. Antauri is wise, serious, calm and collected, and cares much for his friends. He teaches Chiro how to control the Power Primate and gives spiritual advice to the rest of the Monkey Team. He spends most of his time either meditating or patrolling Shuggazoom City. He pilots the Brain Scrambler Pilot 2, which forms the head of the Super Robot. His main weapons are his Ghost Claws in addition to the Monkey Mind Scream, an attack Chiro learns during the series. Chiro adopts Antauri as a father figure and becomes very close to him. Antauri is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. SPRX-77 SPRX-77 (or Sparx) is the red monkey and the team's best pilot. He is very much the comedian of the group and has a large ego; he is still very brave and willing to protect his comrades at any cost. Though he is the very essence of annoying to Nova, he still harbors feelings for her. This doesn't keep him from hitting on other females at times, even right in front of Nova. He never calls Chiro anything but "Kid," except in select episodes. He pilots the Fist Rocket 3. which becomes the right hand of the Super Robot. His main weapon is his Magnetic Fists. He turned evil in the last episode "Soul Of Evil," but with the help of his friends, and a love confession from Nova, he turns good again. He is voiced by Corey Feldman. Gibson Gibson is the blue monkey, and the team's scientist. His full name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but he prefers "just 'Gibson'". When answering scientific-related questions, he often starts a long winded speech, which are always interrupted by someone or something. He has trouble deciding if Otto, the team's mechanic, is a genius. He despises bugs. He pilots the Fist Rocket 4, which becomes the left hand of the Super Robot. His main weapon are his Cybovac Drills; these contain a variety of different charges within them, giving him the widest array of attacks. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Otto Otto is the green monkey and the team's mechanic. Although his talent with machines is unmatched, he is quite oblivious to everything else around him. He has an obsession with naming the monsters the team encounters. As the monkeys are robotic themselves, it is usually up to Otto to repair any damages. Otto has a dream of being in the circus - more specifically, being a trapeze artist. He also has a soft spot for anything young or smaller than him, as seen in "The Stranded Seven" when he gives the seemingly useless piece of metal on the end of his tail to a young cat-like alien, whom he called "Lil' guy." He pilots the Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, which becomes the left foot of the Super Robot. His main weapons are his Energy Saws. He is voiced by Clancy Brown. Nova Nova is the yellow monkey with pink eyes, and the only female on the team until Jinmay became an honorary member. She's the team's main fighter and has been known for her fiery attitude. She has a love-hate relationship with Sparx. She eventually admits her feelings, claiming she loves him "too much to lose" him, in the last episode. She had a loving bond with her creator, the Skeleton King, (when he was human he used to call her "Dearest Nova.") She also cares for Chiro as if he were a brother of hers. Antauri stated she's the team's third-in-command, which did not bode well with Sparx and Gibson, as they were fighting about who it would be in the episode "Savage Lands." She pilots the Foot Crusher Cruiser 6, which forms the right foot of the Super Robot. Her main weapons are her Robotic Fists. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Villains Skeleton King An evil Undead warlord/sorcerer is The Main antagonist of the series who resides in the Citadel of Bone, a gigantic living spaceship made entirely out of bone filled with nightmarish creatures. Skeleton King plots to rule the universe starting with The Planet Shuggazoom and is obsessed to find out why Chiro is able to manipulate the Power Primate. Once The Skeleton King was The Alchemist, a kindly master of the elements of science and magic until he was corrupted by The Dark Ones a race of Trans-Dimensional demons and became their most loyal servant. Before He became Skeleton King the Alchemist created the Robot Monkeys to protect The Cosmos from his own Evil. Skeleton King masterminded key events like the creation of The Pit of Doom and the corruption of The Power Primate to awaken one of The Dark Ones from the Planet Shuggazoom's core. During the climatic battle, The Skeleton King's decapitated head merged with the unleashed Dark One Worm to become "The Skeleton King Worm" and traveled across the universe transforming once peaceful worlds into desolate wastelands in his wake. Eventually The Hyperforce ended The Skeleton King Worm's rampage before he could destroy the planet Earth another target in the Skeleton King Worm's path. But The Skeleton King's head was recovered from the depth of space by Mandarin and returned to The Planet Shuggazoom. Under Mandarin's possession, Skeleton King's head was stolen by The Skeletal Circle, The Skeleton King's mortal disciples whose leaders were Ma and Pa Shenko (Valina's Parents) who thought to use the head's power to curse Shuggazoom City until they were interrupted by The Hyperforce. During the battle the Skeleton King's head was split in two revealing a Crystal Skull which was collected by Mandarin and Valina. It is revealed that The Crystal Skull is one of the elements needed to resurrect the Skeleton king (among with such objects as The Alchemist's Robe, The Ice Crystal of Vengeance, The Fire of Hate, and The Soul of Evil) which led Mandarin and Valina to team up and gather the objects across the planet with the Hyperforce in an attempt to stop them. The search ended in the Pit of Doom (the place where The Skeleton King lost his original body) where Valina was successful in resurrecting The Skeleton King in a new form similar to Darth Vader. Upon his resurrection, he raised a black castle of Formless Ooze within the Pit, which currently serves as a fortress for him and his undead army and plan to wage war "between the living and the dead" on Shuggazoom City. The Skeleton King's design and color scheme are an homage to the 1970s Japanese toy series Henshin Cyborg's villain known as Dokuro King as well as other undead villains The Horned King and Skeletor. He is voiced by Mark Hamill. Mandarin The infamous sixth (and orange) monkey, who was the original leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team. His weapons were an energy sword and shield, the sword being very similar to a Lightsaber from Star Wars. He was then banned from the monkey team and is the enemy of the team. He joined forces with Skeleton King, only to be replaced with a younger formless ooze replica of himself. The Mandarin replica would fill Mandarin's role in the series from then onwards. The fate of the original Mandarin is unknown. Voiced by James Hong. Valina Also known as The Skull Sorceress, Valina was once a child member of the Skeletal Circle long ago , a secret group of Shuggazoom citizens who worshiped the Skeleton King. The leaders, Ma and Pa Sheenko, were her parents and chose her to accept Skeleton King's power, causing her to become who she was today. In the season finale she resurrected the Skeleton King but was vaporized. Voiced by Hynden Walch Dark One Worm The Dark One Worm is part of The Dark Ones, a race of trans-dimensional demons created by an unknown evil force in the beginning of time to end creation. While many of The Dark Ones still trapped in their home dimension The Netherworld, countless others such as The Dark One Worm are sealed within the core of countless planets, waiting to be awakened to begin their mission to destroy the universe. Skeleton King, a devoted disciple to The Dark Ones created the Pit of Doom as a conduit to connect The Citadel of Bone and corrupted The Power Primate to awaken The Dark One from its slumber to destroy the universe. The Dark One Worm is possibly inspired by Space Slug from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and The Worm that Gnaws in the Night Formless Minions Also known as Bone Drones, the Formless Minions are the black skeleton-like creatures that are created from some kind of black ooze and act as the foot soldiers of the Skeleton King's army. TV Monster/Skeleton King Droid A black and bulky looking, yet powerful robot made to personally serve Skeleton King as his herald. He was later transformed into the powerful Skeleton King Droid as a result of having a piece of the Skeleton Kings essence in him. Also voiced by Mark Hamill. Elevator Monster A psychic being that serves the Skeleton King. Gyrus Krinkle A sad and lonely man who grew up with a robotic mother. He is a fan of the Hyperforce, and this fanaticism eventually turned into an obsession. Professor Maezono A now disembodied brain, Professor Maezono was a human that was a builder of the Super Robot. Sakko A tiny, monkey/spy for Skeleton King. Flytor A union of three monsters of the Skeleton King. Biff Beefy Box/Cloggy Colon Creature A seemingly friendly Wonder Fun Meat World manager, it wants to create fatter sentient beings for food. Also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Scrapperton Also known as Duke Scrapperton, Grand Earl of the Mecha Realm. A once mortal man who replaced every part of his body with a mechanical part wonders of steam technology as he puts it. Morlath Also known as the Mythic Lord of the Northern Ice, this gigantic frost demon was trapped in a cavern in the Sea of Ice outside Shuggazoom City until he encountered Skeleton King, who offered to free him if he lent his power to freeze the city. Instead of freeing him however, the Skeleton king imprisoned Morlath into his sceptre and was able to use his power as a result. He was freed when the sceptre was destroyed during the Skeleton Kings battle with Chiro and Antauri in the episode "I,Chiro". He later guarded the Ice Crystal of Vengeance (which was a piece of the Skeleton Kings essence) in season 4, only for it to be stolen by Valina and Mandarin. He was soon there after destroyed by the Super Robot. Master Zan Antauri's teacher, works for the Skeleton King. Allies Jinmay A robot girl who Chiro falls in love with. She becomes an official Hyperforce member and becomes the protector of Shuggazoom when the Hyperforce left to destroy the Dark Worm. She and Chiro have fallen in love when they first met after he rescued her. She has pink hair and green eyes. She usually wears her blue dress with a heart in the front and back but when she was an honorary member she now wears the same style as Chiro's but in dress form when she called for help in ghosts of Shuggazum she was wearing her original dress. She is voiced by Ashley Johnson. The Sun Riders A superhero team. Super Quasar can emit solar energy from his visor. Aurora Six, wields a stun gun. Johnny Sunspot can control small black holes. Slingshot Also known as Prometheus Five, the fifth and most recent in a series of robots of which the Super Robot is the first. Can manipulate energy to increase speed. Planetoid Q A living plantesimal convinced to work for the side of good. The Circus of Ooze crew A brainwashed circus crew The Ringmaster, Leeah the Jungle Girl and the clown. Thingy A tiny furball that can transform into a large battle form. Its fur is edible. Mobius Quint A galaxy-class pilot, became obsessed with the Skeleton King after the entity placed his crew in danger Captain Shuggazoom Previous defender of Shuggazoom City, whose secret identity was the wealthy billionaire playboy industrialist Clayton Carrington. Captain Shugghazoom was a close ally of The Alchemist who built all of Captain Shuggazoom's Equipment such as The Sleep Cannon. When The Demon Beast one of the Dark Ones that escaped The Netherworld from The Alchemist Dimensional Portal to terrorize Shuggazoom City, Captain Shuggazoom battled it and used The Sleep Cannon to put it to sleep but was caught in the rays and was placed in a hidden underground cavern status along with The Demon Beast for the next 60 years. Until he was discovered and awakened by The Hyperforce who accidentally awakened The Demon Beast. After Captain Shuggazoom aided The Hyperforce in sending The Demon Beast back into the Netherworld, Captain Shuggazoom returned to The Alchemist Lab in the Savage Lands to learn to the truth of The Alchemist's last days before he was transformed into the Skeleton King. Captain Shuggazoom was attacked by Valina The Skull Sorceress and Mandarin but was rescued by The Hyperforce and currently resides in one of the Super Robots healing chambers. Captain Shuggazoom bears a strong resemblance to Chiro and has a mental connection to Antauri. During his glory days he had a young and dashing appearance. When he was woken 60 years later however, he had aged into an incredibly old man. He is voiced by Bruce Campbell. The Alchemist Mysterious yet kind man who can fuse the elements of Science and Magic for the good of mankind. It was revealed that The Alchemist was the former human identity of The Skeleton King who created The Hyperforce and Super Robot to combat himself when he was transformed by the Dark One's influence into his current undead form. Master Offay Also known as the Hard Master, Master Offay runs an interplanetary dojo on the planet Galaxia and was Nova's former martial arts trainer. Savage Lands A tropical jungle that lies hidden within a series of caves beneath Shuggazoom's surface. The jungle contains large deposits of the black ooze that is used to create the Formless, and thus the environment is inhabited by various Formless creatures. It is likely that the Savage Lands were once inhabited by some sort of ancient civilization, as the area houses a great deal of seemingly ancient temples and tombs. One of these temples was used as Valeena's base of operations, and it is likely that she was there from the time she received her powers from Skeleton King. The Savage Lands were also the location of the Alchemist's laboratory, where he created the Monkey Team and their trademark weapons. Sea of Ice A frozen plain occupied only by Morlath, the frost demon, and his snow monsters. Blasted Lands An area with a volcano and unstable landscape and the site of a massive and violent war Arcane Isle A small island housing large monoliths that serve as a portal to the Netherworld, the home dimension of the Dark Ones. Ranger 7 The uninhabited moon of Shuggazoom. It is where the prison is and where Thingy was found. Episodes Broadcast SRMTHG premiered on ABC Family's Jetix programming block on September 18, 2004. It also aired on Toon Disney's Jetix block until the Jetix programming block was taken off of ABC Family in August 2006, and the series began to air exclusively on Toon Disney. It was also shown on Jetix UK from January 1, 2005, but was taken off the air on July 22, 2006, for unknown reasons. The entire series was, however, broadcast in the UK on GMTV's Toonattik. Each episode runs for 30 minutes, with commercials. Its theme song is performed by Japanese Synthpop/New Wave band Polysics. Disney has not renewed the show for a fifth season, leaving it with a cliffhanger ending. External links * * Category:2000s American television series Category:American animated television series Category:Television series by Disney Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Family Channel shows Category:Jetix Category:Superhero television programs Category:2004 American television series debuts Category:2007 American television series endings Category:Super Robots Category:Disney Channel shows